Shipping large quantities of materials interstate and overseas is often accomplished with the use of large standardized shipping containers. When the containers are constructed to a set of international standards issued by the International Standards Organization (ISO) they are referred to as ISO containers. The ISO containers are large, hollow rectangular boxes having standardized corner connectors at all corners for attachment to fasteners, such as for attaching containers to adjacent shipping containers and stabilizing the containers as a single unit during shipping. The standard corner connectors, commonly referred to as ISO connectors, are sufficiently strong at to enable the containers to be lifted from the corners. Occasionally, it is desirable to attach other equipment or cables to the corner connectors.
Additionally, surplus ISO containers are often sold or made available on a secondary market for use by the general public. These containers are used by businesses for extra on site storage, by individuals for storage sheds for recreational toys or home equipment, by recreationists and converted into make shift campers or cabins, etc. Various equipment is often attached to the corner connectors of the ISO containers by use of common connectors, bolts, etc. which often cannot support the weight of the equipment and fail.
Accordingly, there is an established need for a system and method of attaching auxiliary components to the ISO containers. There is further an established need for a system and method of providing an adapter for use in the corner connectors of the ISO containers to attach auxiliary components and transfer forces exerted by these components to the structure of the ISO container.